The present disclosure relates to an information processing device, an information processing method, and a program. In particular, the present disclosure relates to an information processing device, an information processing method, and a program for acquiring an operation instruction based on a movement of the body of a user.
In recent years, GUIs (Graphical User Interfaces) provided to users via display screens have been more commonly displayed as virtual three-dimensional spaces. In a virtual three-dimensional space, objects such as content can be arranged not only in the horizontal direction and the vertical direction of the display screen, but also in the depth direction of the display screen. Therefore, on a GUI displayed as a virtual three-dimensional space, a space in the display screen can be effectively used. As an example of such technologies, JP 2009-265258A discloses a technology of displaying a plurality of objects by superimposing them in the depth direction in order according to the operations of a user.
As a GUI is displayed as a virtual three-dimensional space, operation instructions are more commonly acquired based on movements of the body of a user. For example, a body part such as a hand of a user is recognized through an image analysis or the like using a marker attached to the user, a controller gripped by the user, or speckle patterns. Further, the position of the recognized body part is identified using a three-dimensional measurement method such as triangulation or TOF (Time Of Flight) so that a movement of the body of the user is acquired. As an example of such technologies, JP 2009-528514A discloses a technology of using a gesture of a user, which has been identified through an image analysis using speckle patterns, as an input to a computer application. In addition, JP 2008-530661A discloses a technology of mapping a physical space in which a user exists onto a virtual space on a system and reflecting a movement of the user acquired in the physical space into a cursor control.